The invention relates to an apparatus for compacting a nonwoven fabric or the like of textile fibers, e.g. of cotton, rayon staple, synthetic fibers, etc. in which the nonwoven fabric is guided under applied pressure through a gap between at least two adjacent rollers.
Calendering textile fiber mats in order to compress the mat produced by a card or the like and to impart increased fiber entanglement for better inner strength is well known. Through calendering, the portion of the nonwoven fabric having fibers in more or less loose relationship to each other is substantially reduced, while, simultaneously being compacted. As a result of calendaring, some air is pressed out of the textile fabric.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the foregoing type in which the nonwoven textile fabric or the like is compacted reliably, intensely and easily by simple means.